MR: The devil with angel wings
by gunmunz
Summary: Zach was kidnapped by Itex, and they put wings on him. he later joins up with Max and the flock, and is set on getting revenge and rescuing his brother, even if it means puting a bullet into every earser's skull. takes place mid AE, Read and Reveiw pleas
1. part 1 Zach's intro, Chapter1

Intro

_Ok I did for 3 reasons,1.I'm sick of the fact that almost all the oc's on this site are girls or the males are just a part of a different flock 2. No guns for maximum ride oc's .3. I wanted to. Also I'm changing the date story takes place from 2005 to 2008. all appearances are based on the manga._

(**Pov: Zach)**

Well here I am, A former normal 16 year old boy sitting in my large **dog **crate waiting for my meal Might as well reminisce about my former life, before they grafted 2 wings onto me, yah wings, Falcon wings, anyway, Before they did that I was a Average kid that went to school, only to pry that I don't get homework , loving parents, and playing video games.

One day I was outside biking (gotta stay in shape) in an development outside my backyard. When I came to a three way Intersection black three black vans pulled up sideway blocking my path like in the movies, Can you guess what came out? . Gangsters? Al Qaeda? NAMBLA? None of the above, Werewolves. Yah, werewolves. There was this one with a scar across his right eye (Ari) He basically said "you're coming with us" I basically gave them the finger and went off road towards a construction site

Something happens when you high on adrenalin, off-road biking at top speed toward a construction site, and 15 werewolves halfway up your ass, you will eventfully wipeout, to which I did on a stack of plywood. I went flying into a pile of gravel next to a tool chest. The werewolves caught up to me in seconds.

"heh, looks like someone had an accident" Ol' Scarface laughed as I dug my bloody face out of the pile "my orders are to bring you alive but I think they won't care if you get a few **deep** scratches here and there"

The second he said "deep" I franticly searched the tool chest for any weapons when found an electric handsaw. I turned and see one of them charging at me. I turned on the saw just as he jumped up and sawed through his gut. Blood, muscle, and bits of intestine went flying while he screamed in pain. I met almost no resistance until I reached the spine which took me 3 seconds to saw thought. After that he was dead, I got out from under him. My face was a bloody mess, it was covered with bit of intestine and a mix of my blood and wereblood silently prying that I don't have were-AIDS.

I did a quick 180, In front of me I saw 14 werewolves looking shocked but still ready to rip me in two. To the sky on my right I saw 6 what I thought was birds but since the only bird that can hover is the humming bird and at their height wouldn't be able to see one so then I realized that they must be angels. I chuckled at the fact that even God thought I was a goner.

If you think from the religious stuff in the last sentance that I'm one of those people who think that everything in the bible is true, then you're far from it. I'm in fact an **Agnostic** meaning that I am unsure wither or not there is an afterlife.

I turned on my iPod, which lucky didn't get wrecked in the crash, and set it to Metallica's "All nightmare long", gave the handsaw a few revs. It's Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2 lockport handsaw massacre

MR devil with angel wings ch2

The Lockport handsaw massacre

I stood their bobbing my head to the beat, until the vocals started. As I said "luck… runs … out" all the wolves charged except Scarface. The first werewolf got his arm cut off then his head, his blood coming out like a geyser, For next one I put the saw to his left chest sawing his heart in half. The next tried to bite me, sawed his muzzle off, two others double teamed me. I stabbed one the saw, then kicked the other in the groin, turning back to the first one, sawed his lungs cutting off his air supply. Went back to the other one doubled over after the kick, I brought the saw down on his head, shattering the skull and sawing the brain. A sixth one came at me with a **wooden** stake _the idiot_ after sawing it, I sawed him in half.

At that point they pulled out tazers, I decapitated one more before getting tazed, in my shock I threw the saw at another one it went in deep but it didn't kill him. As I lay on the verge of conscience, I look to my right and see the angels 2 looked like they were closing in but the wolves pointed the tazers at them and they backpedaled out, The last thing I heard as a human was Scarface saying into a radio " We secured the subject…heavy casualties…cleanup… Maximum…flock… area."


	3. Chapter 3

_The following chapter is Max's Pov of chapter 1and 2. Just a warning, this may be bad and/or out of character_

(Pov: Max)

Well we were on our way to NYC and a clue of our parents when Nudge spoke up "Hey Max, can we go see Niagara Falls, please just a quick look, I heard it's so romantic, for just a second" I gave it a little thought and decided "alright Nudge but only for a few seconds" Nudge gave a yes and I saw smiles all around.

We decided to go directly north to Lake Ontario then go southwest then go to old Niagara. To do this we had to fly over a small suburb. What will happen there, will be etched in my memory forever.

As we were flying over it I spotted some person on a bicycle, a second later we all heard a screech of tires. The biker was surrounded on three sides by large black vans, and guess what came out, erasers. What the School wants with him I don't know and I don't want to find out.

Before we could do anything, he flicked one off and then sped off towards building site with the erasers were in hot pursuit. Ari was among them that made my blood boil. As we were flying to battle, the biker crash on a stack of wood into a pile of gravel, Ari said something with the word "deep" in it and the biker stated searching the tool chest for a weapon. An eraser took advantage of this and jumped at him.

Suddenly he looked like he was doing a weird dance while screaming for four seconds, then we spotted a saw blade emerge from his back, then a handsaw the saw stopped and we saw the biker crawl out from the dead eraser body. He then looked around; when he saw us he looked down a shook his head, fumbled with something, and then begin to bob his head up and down.

It took two minutes for the Erasers to get over the shock then they charged at him, well all except Ari. Now long story short, there was a blood bath, during which Iggy asked "what's going on?" I told him "Ig, be glad that you can't see this" Gazzy then told him "someone's cutting off eraser's heads with a saw" Iggy was looked surprised. When the sixth one went down they pulled out tazers. The biker then cut off one more head, and then he got tazed. We then went to get him but then the easers pointed the tazers at us and we had to backpedal out of range, they then loaded him into a van and drove off. We fallowed it at a distance for 20 miles until we came to a city.

We soon lost the van in traffic. A quick search reviled that we were in the City of Buffalo. I never knew there was buffalo in New York. It was getting late so we decide to rest on a rooftop with a bunch of Statues of Liberties. Rest look for the biker later.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov: Zach

There is only one word in the whole dictionary that describes what I felt like when I woke up, shit. I felt weak, had one hell of a headache, and my back… just felt weird for some reason.

A few minutes later my eyes adjusted to the light and I realized that I was in a dog crate, one that looks like it was made to hold Cojo on crack and 'roids. I figure this because no matter how hard or how many times I kick the bars they don't even bend. The door was secured with a key card slot and had a food slot on it big enough for my arm to bend and reach the slot but that's it.

Later, I felt my strength returning and the headache tapering off but the feeling in my back was still there. I took off my shirt to find out what the hell was causing this feeling when my fingers ran over two indents. They started opened up, I felt bones cracking and my back spiting open, and out came 2 wings. By then I was scared shitless.

I tried convincing myself that it's not real and it's just a dream by plucking a feather, it hurt like bloody hell. After a minute of screaming (more in fear than in pain) I told myself _"ok Zach, you were kidnapped of the street, probably by some crazy organization, they somehow caused you to grow wings and threw you into a cage, there's nothing you can do about it now" _

An hour or so later, someone came towards the cage and drop a plate through the food slot. On it was pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a slice of breakfast pizza. After eating all that goodness found a note under it saying "look under the plate"

So I did what it told me and found what looks like a small IPod with earplugs. I turned it on and there was only one thing on it. I played it and there was a voice that sounded like what the news does to someone who wants their identity hidden. It said "Hello Zachary Truman Seitz" I thought _"Just Zach will do" _"in case you a haven't noticed already you've been kidnapped and genetically altered" _"thanks Captain Obvious"_ " You'll subjected to experiments to evaluate you physical strength and endurance" _"shit, I suck at PE"_ "you must be able to finish these test to the best of your abilities or you'll be eliminated" _"is this a new version of that Solitary show?" _ "Place this iPod back on the plate and the guard will take it away." I did what I was told.

An hour or so later some scientists came to my cage; to me a "scientist" is just an adult nerd. One of them went up to my cage to unlock it, He spoke in the most stereotypical German accent "we think you could use some exercise" Now I could just attack him and run, but even if I got past the 5 other ones I'd probably have the whole base after me, besides I wonder if they did anything else to me besides my wings.

Long story short, today was hell; there was the classic treadmill with electrodes and then a maze. They gave me only a 15 minute rest in between sets and gave me only water. They also must if took a good liter of blood out of me. As I went to sleep inside my cage I heard the faint noise of a chopper on the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

_The first paragraphs were meant to be chapter 5 but I could not think of anything for Max and the flock to do in Buffalo. Her parts are going to suck monkey balls but I'll try to make it up with Zach's._

Pov: Max

After a whole day of trying to look for anything relating to The School, we came up with squat. We settled on a rooftop and went to sleep. We woke in the middle of the night to the sight of erasers with M4's. They all had the look of "if you move, your Swiss cheese" on their faces. One came out from the fount squad; it was, to my disappointment, not Ari. He said "looks like you in a tough spot, so I'll give you a choice. Ether you surrender or I'll order my troops to open fire."

I thought about it hard. The chances of even one of us making it out alive were slim, and even on the extremely off chance we all do make it we'd all probably be too injured to go far. So I did something I thought I'd never do, I put my hands up in the air which mean "I give up." The flock gasped as the head eraser laughed. Everyone did the same, six erasers went to put us in cuffs, and suddenly I felt a prick and something being injected. The eraser told us "You're being injected with a tranquilizer in case you try anything" I said to the flock "please forgive me" a drifted to sleep.

Pov: Zach

I woke once again in the Cojo crate. A long hour later it was breakfast time same thing as last time, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a slice of breakfast pizza. However instead of an IPod there was a 2-way headset and a two cards one marked A, and the other C. I turned on the headset and spoke into it "err hello",

The person on the other said "good morning Zach, how are you feeling"

"confused and like shit, what do you want?"

"To assist you in your escape"

"Ok, how?"

"I have given you 2 keycards one unlocks you cage, the other unlocks the armory. They have been labeled for your convenience, I've also patched into the cameras so I can give guidance and foresight"

"I assume you want me to unlock the cage first right"

"right"

"Ok I counting on you"

I reached through the slot and barely got the C card to go in. I pushed out the door and did a yawn and a stretch. I spoke into the mike "now what"

"Exit the door and turn left, The armory is the second door on the left."

I did this and found an over the shoulder bag next to the door in it was an IPod and a sharpie.

"The IPod has some songs you like on it like green day, foo fighters and the offspring, and the sharpie is to help you cut your shirt so you can use your wings while you keep it on "

"Thanks" I said as I went into the Armory.

The armory was about the size of a classroom only stacked wall to wall with guns. I felt like a kid in a candy and toy store. I looked around until I found my favorite gun, The AK-74 assault rifle, basically one of the most reliable, and easiest to use guns in the world with better ammo. After getting 20 magazines of ammo and a holster, I got an Ithaca 37 stakeout, which is a short 12 gage pump–action shotgun stuffed 22 shells into another part of my bag. Last but not least I got these pistols that looked like a M1911M1 but larger and chambered for called Itex specials I took two of them because as the saying goes "one gun is fun but two is Woo." After cutting holes for my wings to come out, and figuring out where the holsters go, I was ready to get out of here and take out anyone who gets in my way.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for (or at least that one reviewer on fanfiction ) GUN ACTION!!!

Pov Zach

As I exited the armory to began my manhunt/escape attempt. Deepthroat (my codename for the guy on the other end) said "alright Zach, you must make your way to the elevator and go up to the 40th floor and…"

I interrupted "wait, **up? **what floor am I on anyway"

Deepthroat responded "the 30th, anyways, when you get to the 40th you'll see two erasers pushing a cart with six cages on it you can kill the erasers but not the occupants of the cages, understand?"

"I thank so but what's an 'eraser'"

"They're those things that look like werewolves from myth and legend"

"Got it"

"Ok I'll call you when you get to the elevator" with that he cut the feed

I went left fallowing posed signs with little resistance until found four "Erasers" standing in the hallway to the elevator. I took out my pistols and shot two in the head simultaneously and then the other two before they could do anything. I entered the elevator and pressed 40

Deepthroat spoke "Ok Zach get ready theirs two guards by the elevator door"

I noticed the camera in the elevator "Hey, how are you seeing this and they have not notice me escaping yet."

"I'm patched into the security cameras and viewing it while looping footage from five minutes before you escape"

"Makes sense" I lied

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to two erasers that were ready to kill me until they saw that I had my guns pointed right at their foreheads. Their eyes went wide and I pulled the trigger, blood splattering onto my clothes and face than walked like nothing happened. I rounded a corner and saw the erasers with a cart with six cages on it. One was fighting with a snack machine while the other was standing guard. I took aim at the guard, and fired.


	7. Chapter 7 Max meets Zach

Ch7: Max meets Zach

Pov: Max

When I woke the first thing I noticed was that we were moving and in cages. I was at the end of a cart with Fang next to me and Iggy next to him. The rest were above me, all were starting to wake up. One eraser was pushing the cart while the other walks with him holding a combine rifle.

The one with the rifle readied it and said "Hey, Joe, they're starting to wake up"

Joe told him "relax, Bob, there's nothing they can do now. We take 'em to Tom and Bill at the elevator so they take 'um to that Heli on the roof, then they take 'em, along with that new guy, to that place in California" We all knew what that means they taking us back to the School.

After what felt like a few minutes (probably shorter, time almost freezes when you know you're going back to The School) Joe stopped the cart near a vending machine "Wait, Bob, I got get some Doritos."

"You're always hungry Joe, besides we need to get these _things_ to Tom and Bill"

"Oh come on, it'll only take a second"

"Alright, Joe, but you're taking the blame if we get called down for this"

"It'll be fine" He put a dollar into the machine and punch in some numbers whirled and stopped. "Shit" Joe said

"What?" Bob asked

"The Damn machine ate my dollar" and began shaking it. Suddenly there was a gunshot and Bob fell, with a hole in his head. Before Joe could do anything someone had him against the machine at gunpoint with a shotgun and said "Where's the keycards for the cages?"

Joe replied "I don't have 'em"

The guy asked "well who does?"

"I don't know maybe the guys in the chopper? "

The guy said "shit, now I have to kill you" and pulled the trigger, and the erasers head literally exploded. He muttered to himself "now what am I gonna do". Then he looks up like a lightbulb suddenly appeared above his head. He took out an AK that was on his back and ordered us "Ok, if you can understand me, move away from the cage doors. I'm going to shoot out the locks; No one gets out until I'm done firing, got it". Fang looked at me and I told him to "just do it" and we all scrunched to the side furthest from the cage door. The gunman took a deep breath and fired the bullet hit the keycard slot, it sparked a little then deactivated. The guy whispered "yes" and continued on to the other cages.

After the sixth shot he said "Ok you can come out now". The bars needed a good kick but we were able to get out fine. Now free, I was able to see our rescuer more clearly, he was that biker! He had grey and white Nikes, blue jeans, an over-the-shoulder bag, and a white tee, although it looks red with all the bloodstains. He also had short, dark brown hair.

"Um, hi, the names Zach" He introduced himself "what's yours"


	8. Chapter 8

Dear fans, (I know I have at least 2, 1 for each site I post this) the additions to my fanfiction are going to slow down due to my summer reading assignment for school, especially when I do the essays involved

Pov: Zach

After shooting out the locks with my AK, the prisoners of this crazy place crawled out of their cages. I mean come on, a skyscraper with scientists in it that turn people into angels and use werewolves as security, that's crazy as shit. The girl that I heard say "just do it" looked about 14, had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a brown midriff coat but covered the stomach with a tee shirt, (which defeats its purpose in my opinion) she also wore jeans and combat boots. She looked sort of hot.

Then there's this guy who looks like an emo or a goth went with a samurai look. _That better be the reason he has a long pony tail. _ Another guy had blonde hair and dressed in a white shirt, gray pants, and checkered shoes however the most distinguishing feature was that he had cloudy blue eyes which means that he's blind, poor kid. Both also looked 14

The ones that were one the second layer of cages were all little kids. An African American girl and looks 11-sh in short shorts and a white tee. Next was a little boy 'bout 8 with a blonde cowlick and dressed in a jacket with a star on it, jeans and sneaks. Finally there was a sweet little girl around 6, that's all I can really say about her, she is what you'd think if you thought about a sweet and innocent girl, although I couldn't shake the feeling that she was reading my mind.

I realized from the way they looked at me, that being heavily armed with bloodstained clothes and killing two werewolves in front of them is bad for first impressions. So I did the only thing I could do to appear friendly, introduce myself.

"Um, hi, the names Zach, what's yours?" holding out my hand

After an awkward silence, the tall blonde chick took it and said "Ur, Max, Maximum Ride" She then introduced me to the rest the group starting with Samurai Emo, whose names Fang, the blind guy's Iggy the African girl's name Nudge, the one with a cowlick is The Gasman or Gazzy for short, (note to self: going by name, I should never give this kid beans.) and the sweet little girl's name's Angel (ok, do it with me: awwwwe)

I said "alright, now that were done with the meet and greet, let's get out of this hellhole, I got this guy helping me out."

Max asked "who?"

I said "don't know, but he helped me get out and find you"

Max then said "well looks like we have no other choice but to fellow you"

I said "ok then"

As I walk towards the group Max asked Angel "Can we trust him?"

To which she replied "Yes"

I thought, "sweet, they like me."

Then she said "and he also thinks you're hot whatever that means."

Everyone's eyes went wide including mine, Iggy chuckled, Max face turned deep red and I, knowing what was next, whispered "shit". Max then slapped across my face so hard I actually fell over. That little devil, she waited until I was at the precise distance to do that. As I picked myself off the floor, I said through clenched teeth "now, can we go?" .

Max, sounding pissed, replied "let's"

As I passed Angel I thought to her "you lost your cuteness"

She just laughed


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Pov: Zach

I turned on the mike said into it "ok, I got them out, now how do I get out of here?"

Deepthroat started "Go to the end of the corridor go right and-" suddenly alarms went off in the building. I shouted into the mike "Deepthroat, what the hell's going on?"

"The helicopter crew must have notice that no one had came and reported it in"

I said "Just tell me how get out"

"Take that right and go down that hall and at the end is a room used for conferences, it not in use right now, once our in the room jump out and fly away"

"Got it" I turned to Max and said "fallow me and run"

As we turned around the corner we saw close to ten erasers coming down the hall from the left. I shouted to the flock "just keep running, it's at the end" as we did, two other erasers jump out from the corner before the room. Time slowed as I pulled my pistols and shot them both in the head. I opened the door and shouted to Max and the others "Get in" They ran through the doorway. I then went in and locked behind me. After listening to the thuds of the erasers against it and catching my breath, I took aim at the glass and fired with the pistol that had more ammo, shattering it and making the bullets left in each pistol 6.

Max then said "I think I know what to do next." Then everyone brought up their wings, but before we could jump, A Blackhawk dropped down from out of nowhere. There was someone on a megaphone saying "you got 10 seconds surrender now or we'll open fire" I saw that it was equipped with an M-60 on its doors. Jumping now was out unless… The guy on the megaphone started counting down "10, 9, 8…" by the time he got to 5, I had both pistols out and unloaded them at the cockpit as fast as I can. One of my twelve shots must have killed the pilot, because the heli then spun out of control and crashed onto the I-90* then smashed by an oncoming semi, with very high possibility of killing everybody onboard.

After a pause I said "come on, let's get out of here" Max nodded and one by one the gang jumped out until it was just me Suddenly the door bust open and the erasers came in. I did a battle cry as I ran for the window, bullets whizzing past me. I jumped, then my body, despite me never flying before, instinctively snapped my wings open, and flapped then to get up to the rest of the group. I'm finally free, free as, pardon the pun, a bird. But there's still something I have left to do.

*a major thruway in Buffalo, locally infamous for its traffic . 

A n:_ the heli was meant to be a Hind D and Zach was to blow it up by shooting a missile that was equipped to it. However I realized that was it would have made no since to even have a hind, it's too big for a building and overkill for what I wanted it to do. _


	10. Chapter 10

Perhaps you're wondering why I'm calling this fanfic "the devil with angel wings". It's because of 1, compared to rest of the flock, who in the entire series racked up I think at least 7 kills in total, while Zach so far has 20 kills (the heli counts as 3) with many more on the way, since Zach's more willing to kill, he's like a demon among them,. And 2, It sounded way cooler that my other title idea, Buffalo wings.

Pov: Max

As Zach rose to meet us, I saw that, even when compared to us, his wings are freaking huge. My wingspan is 13 feet but his is about 20 feet, big difference. They were also grey on top and white on the bottom. When Zach finally reached us, he had a smile on his face and said "So, um, Max, where are you going next?"

"To New York City, Angel says that there's a place called the institute that may hold some clue to find our parents. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I helped you break out of there and want to return the favor, anyway, can we go to my house first?"

I asked "why?"

"Well, my parents must be worried sick about me, plus I left without saying goodbye"

"Do you think they'd want you anymore? I mean with you new features" gesturing to his wings

"Max, they're my parents, of course they will. I'm more worried about coming in with blood soaked clothes, and guns."

He led us a bit past the construction site where we first saw him to a bluish-grey house. When we landed he said "well here we are, home sweet home". He went up to the front door told us to wait there as he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The door opened a fat woman was standing in the doorway. She said "Zach, is that you?"

To which Zach replied with a smile "Yah ma, it's me"

Suddenly an overweight man (I assume is Zach's dad) came in from the adjacent room and said "Who's at the-"

Zach said "hey dad"

They look at him, the mom then says "Zach, is this blood on your shirt, and are those guns, and who are they?" looking right at us.

"to answer your first two questions, Yes, let's just say that I had to end a few lives to get out with mine" Zach explained, "and to answer the last one, their my friends I helped the get out with me"

His mom looks at us and says "come on in"

Zach then tells us "Yah, come on, it's safe"

As we stepped in we notice that everything looked, well, homey.

Zach's mom said "we were so worried when you didn't come home; Andrew went out to look for you, but he never came home, the police investigated but there was no clues were found. It was like you two just vanished.

Zach said "What? Those bastards kidnapped Andrew! Shit, their probably going to do all sorts freaky stuff to him too.

Zach's dad then asks the million dollar question "what kind of freaky stuff"

Zach answered with "Um, it's better if I showed you" he then turned around and opened his wings.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

If you're wondering why Fang has almost speaking lings it's because I just can't think of anything that Fang would say

Pov: Max

Zach was bombarded with a million questions, like "are those real?" "How can they do something like this?" "How many did you kill?" and shit like that. This went on for a long time. Until 6:00 in fact. Don't ask me when we got home I don't know.

Zach eventually said "listen, mom, dad, what done is done and there's nothing anyone can do about it, I'll find Andrew and make those bastards pay"

His mom then asked "how, the police found nothing at the scene?"

Zach looked to us "Max and her group is going to this place in New York, that may have a clue to their parents, I think that it may have info on Andrew too. This was meant to be a goodbye, but it went on for longer than I expected, so err, can we crash here? Maybe have a little going away, party?"

Zach's mom and dad thought about it and said "sure, ok they can sleep in Andrews's room" she looks to us "would that be ok"

I said "alright"

An hour later three boxes of pizza and seven boxes of medium "buffalo" wings were on the table. In case you didn't know (no one in the flock did) a buffalo wing is a chicken wing or a leg that was deep fried and covered in a thick, spicy sauce. They taste awesome, almost on level of a homemade chocolate chip cookie in terms of deliciousness.

"Mmm, chicken tastes way better when you have a little bird in you"* Zach complemented

After dinner Zach's parents went upstairs and we all played a little game called Ace Combat 6, were you fly around in fighter jets and try to shoot each other down. Let's just say that just because you can fly in real life doesn't mean you can fly well in a game although Iggy, despite being blind, shot down both Gazzy and Nudge. Zach won our little dogfight.

Before we went to bed we gathered to do our fist stack when Zach asked "what are doing now"

I answered with "Our fist stack, we always do it do it before bed"

Then he asked "can I do it with you"

I thought about it than said "sure why not" we showed him how to do it. Zach said afterward "I guess this means I part of the flock." To which I said "welcome to our nest" and we all laughed a little then went to our rooms.

Before I went to sleep I realized something; in a little more than a week, we went from losing one member to gaining a new one.

*this is true, the closer you are genetically to something, the better it tastes

Authors note

How come I have almost 200 views on Fanfiction and 29 views for chapter one on deviant art, yet only get reviews from the same people? No offence to white wing alchemist (Fanfiction) or Virpz-1 (deviant art), I love both of your reviews and look forward to them every time I post. But I'd also like to know what other people think of this. If you (the reader) don't like something about it, tell me and I'll try my best to improve.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12:

Pov: Max

I got up early at 7:00 to get a little time to myself, before everybody wakes up. As I went down the stairs I saw a familiar set of guns on the dining room table, and the glow of a computer against the wall. I went into the room a found Zach sitting at the computer with headphones laughing at something on it and eating a bowl of Fruit Loops. He hadn't noticed me yet.

Sneaking up behind him, I saw that Zach was watching some guy dressed up as a stereotypical nerd and yelling at some old Nintendo game*. I asked him "What are you watching?" startling him. Zach quickly closed it before I could see what it was. He turned to me and said "Oh, Max you're up early"

I replied "so are you, where's your folks?"

"They went to work already said good bye and all that stuff"

I replied with "Well, that's nice"

After a pause Zach asked "Hey Max, mind if I ask a few questions?"

"'bout what?"

"About what we can do and how, I mean me, 3 days, you, 14 years,"

I said "okay, shoot"

"Alright than, first off how the hell they put wings on us anyway"

"From what Angel gathered, they injected a gene into us while we were in the womb. How they put them on you I have no idea"

"How fast can we fly, I'm no good at calculating speed."

"We usually fly around 80 or 90"

"Last one I can think of, were you living before this"

Painful memories rose "I lived most of my life in a dog crate at this place called The School also known as hell on earth."

Zach, seeing the trauma, interrupted "Max, I'm sorry I brought that up, you can stop"

I calmed down and said "thanks" then I realized I almost told my most pain full memories to a guy I hardly know.

Zach then said "you know, before all of this I never killed something or shot a real gun."

I never would have guessed that, and all I had to reply with was "really?"

"Ya, I must a some sort of gun prodigy, I mean, I shot down a f-ing Blackhawk with just 2 pistols"

Suddenly, I got headache, the kind of headache that makes you feel like your brain is going to pop out of my skull and makes you see images flash before your eyes, and my "stomach bug" is back, this time with vengeance

Just one chapter left till Zach's intro is over.

*A cookie to the person who gets this reference right.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

The final chapter of Zach's intro, after this I'm putting him into the series mostly in his Pov and some events of his own (to avoid copyright infringement). Like an epic shootout at Anne's house and Zach battling his clone in Itex HQ, and an actual cyber soldier ass kicking scene in The Final Warning.

Pov: Zach

Don't you just hate it when the girl you're talking to suddenly collapses onto the floor and moans while holding her head? It scares you shitless, doesn't it? So I asked Max the most obvious question in this situation "Max, you ok?" all I got back was groans. I felt her forehead; it felt like it was on fire. I ran to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Went back to Max and told her "Max, I'm going to put this on your head, it may help" As I put it on her head Fang and the rest of the gang came down.

He saw me next to Max with an arsenal of guns on the table and I got a visual of how much Fang trusts me as he slammed me against the wall and asked "Did you do this" I answered with "Fang, calm down, We were talking and suddenly she acted like this"

Fang let me go and we all stood next to Max. A few seconds later she stopped. I said to her "Max how you are feeling" She said weakly "Uh, like crap" before we could continue we heard loud sheeting. We went to the window and saw 7 black vans pulled up to the drive way and more on the lawn. Each carrying 'bout 6 erasers, making 42 wolves

Max then said "erasers! They found us"

I then said "Ya, their also wielding M4A1 assault rifles, meaning, if we try to fly out we'd get pounded by bullets". I got an idea and went to get my guns and ammo bag "Looks like I'll have to lower the numbers"

Max said "Are you nuts?" I responded while checking my ammo in my AK and putting on the holsters with "Kind of, don't talk me out of this nor come out till the gunshots stop." I ran from the dining room to the couch war crying and jumped out the window arms out starched to push out the screen and ended up on the lawn flanking the easers.

I then fired my AK-74 at them while shouting something I always wanted to say "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND, FURBALLS!!!" getting at least 15 in various places mostly in the stomach area then reloaded. An eraser (I assume the commander) then shouted "Don't just stand their shoot" The rest of the 33 left standing then opened fired.

I ran to the nearest van and put my back against it for cover. To my surprise an injured eraser with a rifle was next to me. I asked "hey pal, you can't use your rifle so can you just give it to me." He said "Go F yourself" I said "Fine suit yourself" and shoot him in the head with my pistol and took the M4. I waited for the reload then jumped on top of the van and opened fire whist dual-wielding an AK-74 and a M4A1; both were on full-auto.

I screamed "YYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH" as a hailstorm of bullets came down upon them. I heard someone say "He's like a demon-gha" I never stopped until I heard the guns go click. I looked around. It was a massacre, at least 30 were dead or about to die, 10 were in various stages of injury and two lucky S. threw their hands in surrender. I told them "get on the radio and tell the higher ups to clean this mess, and that Zach no longer lives here." They nodded,

Then Max and the flock came out, with surprised looks on their faces as they saw the field of body's Max said "we watched from the windows and that was insane."

I answered with a smile and a chuckle "I know, but I'm alive and they're not, let's go. And open my wings.

Epilogue

Pov Max

As we flew away from another blood bath with Zach, I couldn't but to say to myself "the school better look out, we have a new member. He's armed, crazy and out for blood"

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a comment on what you thought. And if you hated it please tell me why so I can improve.

Current death toll 50 confirmed kills, 12 injured. I think this makes this at least one of the bloodiest fanfictions ever, at least among Maximum Ride fanfics, and it'll only get higher.

When I say "F" or "F-ing" I mean the F-word. I'll do this to get a teen rating

How many of my fans like Stephen Colbert? I may make a crossover were Maximum Ride and the flock including Zach appears on the show.


	14. part 2 Angel experiment Ch1

__

Ok, first chapter of the Maximum Ride series in Zach's Pov. Starts ch75, Angel experiment. Ends when JP stop writing Maximum Ride

_Zach is mine (but if my deventart fans want to draw him, go ahead just fallow the conditions I posted in ch10) everything else belongs to James Patterson and the publisher. _

* * *

You know what's surprising, other than figuring out that you have killed 50 "technically" people, flying to New York City at night. The dark landscape is suddenly becomes ablaze with light of the big city, simply beautiful.

As we approached, I heard Max mutter something to herself, and then Fang pulled up alongside her and said "that's _a lot _of people_" _

At first I thought "No freaking duh" Then I realized that, from what Max told me, they spent a good part of their lives in cages where death came as a blessing. I guess that could lead to a nasty case of claustrophobia.

Nudge was all excited, saying she wanted to shop, and go to museum, you know, tourist stuff, then turned to Max and asked if we had any cash left to eat. Max answered her with "We have some money. We can get something to eat. But remember, we're here to find the institute." (Yes I pay more attention to Max that Nudge, She's ho- I mean the leader.)

As soon as we were able to see NYC in its entirety, Iggy asked "what's that sound?' _It's music. _Is there music below us? How could we hear it, way up hear?

I listened closely and head drums and in my opinion, the greatest sound in the world, an electric guitar. I looked around for the only place an outdoor concert would be central park, a dark island in a sea of light. And saw the tell tale signs of a concert, spot lights, and screaming crowds.

After Max told Iggy what was making the sound, Nudge was begging Max to go. I could tell Max was thinking hard about it. She said yes and told us to land behind the floodlight. I just as excited everyone else but the pessimist inside of me complained in my head "It's probably some teen boy band" but as we got closer I started hearing the music more clearly and the lyrics that sung _"__Smoke and dust, _

_Enemies are crushed, _

_Nothing left,_

_Where a man once stood"_

I instantly knew who was performing, one of my favorite bands The Offspring and the current song is Hammerhead*, I gave the pessimist in me a mental punch to the groin.

We soon landed behind some oaks. We woke up our legs, folded in our wings, and while the flock had windbreakers, to cover the wings I had a black leather jacket that was big enough to go over the AK and wide enough to cover the shotgun and pistols. If you're wondering what happened to the M4 I used back at home, I left it there. Why? I only need one assault rifle and since the M4, while more accurate, is harder to maintain, it had to go.

We walked to the concert acting all natural, the ground was shaking like an earthquake due to giant amps. Iggy yelled "What concert is this?" I answered "the Offspring" looking over the crowd I surprised myself when the band zoomed into view like I had a pair of binoculars, I remembered reading somewhere that Birds of prey can zoom in on to their targets, must be a side effect of the wings.

Long story short, it was a blast everyone had fun. We stayed there until everyone left and then went up to sleep in a tree. Nudge stated to on about how loud it was to which Iggy said "Well I, hate it, when it's quiet, I can tell where the heck things are. Here, I'm sounded by a wall of sound, I want to leave"

I told him "Relax Ig, I'm sure you'll get used to it, besides, that was a consort, and I doubt anything is going to as loud as that.

Then Max, being the leader, said "I'm sorry Iggy, but Zach's right, I hope more you used to it soon, and Nudge, this isn't a pleasure trip, we're here to find the Institute

Angel asked "how are we gonna do that"

"I have a plan" Max said. clearly lying

* * *

*I decided to put them in because I have no idea who the Taylor Twins are, and because I couldn't find them anywhere I think JP made them up.


	15. part 2 Angel experiment Ch2

_Ch15_

_Do I really have to say that all except Zach is mine in __**every**_ _chapter? I mean if JP sold the rights to Maximum Ride to a nobody like me wouldn't it be on the news or something? _

Pov Zach Let me tell you something, if you want to wake up with the worst back pain of your life try sleeping in a tree, but despite this I had an ok night's sleep. We all got up at the crack of dawn and the park was already bustling with people jogging, biking, and even horseback riding. Mental note; watch out for horse crap. We jumped out of the tree and took a walk around the park.

Within an hour rollerbladers were zipping past, street performers were setting up their acts, and the paths were almost clogged with dog walkers and moms with strollers.

"That lady has six white poodles" Nudge whispered to us behind her hand "who needs six white poodles?"

"Maybe she sells them" Max suggested to her "to kids with wide eyes"

"Or to Koreans," I joked "with empty stomachs" Max shot a look at me but before she could do anything else Iggy suddenly said "Something smells awesome" Iggy began to turn his head trying to find the source "what is that? It's over there" pointing off to Max's left, at a honey roasted peanut stand.

"I'm so there" Iggy said after Max points it out to him "can I have some money?" Max, Iggy, Angel, and I went to the vendor to get seven packs of peanuts (which smelled pretty damn good) while Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge went to watch some clown with balloons.

As we were walking to them with our bags of nuts, Max suddenly froze, she whispered "Iggy, heads up, get the others." I was about to pull out my two Itex specials and ask Max who she thought was an eraser but then I realized that if I did that someone might get caught in the crossfire and/or we'd end up on the evening news. So I put it aside as a last resort.

Fang quickly spun Nudge and Gazzy around and they quickly walked towards us. We regrouped on the path and sped up; I looked behind me and saw a dark haired man who looks like he should be Arnold in a play adaptation of "The Terminator", and a woman who looks like she wanted to rip us to shreds. And they were closing in on us.

Max also seeing this said "run" but I would have done it anyways. Now another Schwarzenegger look alike joined the group, all of whom were still gaining.

As we ran, our path merged and divided with others, leading to some close calls with skaters some weren't too happy, "four of them"Fang announced "pour it on, guys" I yelled back at him "No shit." Max then said "_Six _of them" we're practically sprinting now; I was whispering the F-word to myself. Fang suggested that we fly to Max. I didn't catch all of it.

"Eight of them" Fang said. Still sprinting, I started to pull out my gun.


	16. part 2 Angel experiment Ch3

Ch 16

_I'm going to deviate for the storyline here, It's gonna be like Ch2, short and actiony _

Gun fully drawn and still running, I saw that the path now forks in 3 the paths left and straight ahead had more people on it, but the one to the right was closed off with a sign saying "closed path, sorry for the inconvenience" with no one on it.

"Hey, Max" I said to get her attention "See that closed off path there."

She said quickly "yeah, what about it?"

"How about me and the Erasers go over there to get some, privacy?" gesturing to my pistol. We both looked back and saw that 4 more Schwarzenegger look a likes joined the party

She then answered with "Alright, where should we should we meet up?"

"There should be a road bridge running straight through central park we'll meet up there"

Max nodded and when we reached the fork, She and the others went down the one to the left and I went off to the right jumping over the barricade.

The lead Eraser shouted to the rest "Two, fellow Max, the rest are with me to get the other one" the women and a random man went after Max, while the leader and nine other werewolves fallowed me onto the other path. As I ran down it I found out why it was closed, a tree had fallen onto the path, blocking the rest of it off. The erasers that were chasing me stopped knowing I was trapped.

The lead eraser then said "you have nowhere to run, we got you now "

I responded in the worst French accent even spoken "Or siz zit me who haz zoo"

The leader cocked an eyebrow, I don't know if it was what I said, or how I said it, but I brought out my shotgun anyways and shot a random eraser in the head. The leader looking a bit s said "subject is hostile, use of force is granted.", as eight erasers charged at me.

I fired three more shots at the erasers killing three, one of which went against a tree and go impaled on a branch due to the force of the pellets, then rolled out of the way of rest. Equipping both pistols now since the shotguns out of ammo, I then quickly shot the rest in the head one by one. I turned back to the leader who has his mouth wide open and a wet spot in between his legs. He said "Your f-ing crazy" and ran away.

I took aim with my pistol and shot the fleeing Eraser in the back of the knees causing him to fall over. I approached him loaded a shell into my shotgun and walked over to the crawling leader. I'm chuckling at how pathetic he looks The Commander looks up to see a shotgun barrel in his face. I said "welcome to New York" and then pulled the trigger, His head exploded just like the one in Buffalo. Blood Speckled onto my face and I took off to the bridge where me and Max will meet up.

Current Death toll: 60 dead, 12 injured,


	17. part 2 Angel experiment Ch4

Ch17

Sorry for the _very _long wait. I've be caught up in a ton schoolwork, and procrastination, lots and lots of procrastination.

Pov: Zach

After waiting for Max for about 30 minutes, I was getting a bit worried that maybe those two erasers were too much for them. After waiting for another 5 minutes I decided to go and look for them. Of course then I finally saw them walking to me as I waved them over.

I shouted at Max "where the F were you! I've been here waiting for half an hour. Don't tell me those two easers were too was much for you to handle."

Max answered with "Um, We lost them in a crowd at the Zoo."

I put my head into my into my hand took a deep breath and said "So what your telling me is, my "distraction", which probably make the headlines tomorrow, was almost entirely pointless."

Max almost laughing "ya, I guess so"

I shook my head and said "L-let's just go into the city" dropping the subject.

We were soon in the largest city in America. It's 7 Freaks among other freaks, geeks, emos, Goths, suits, foreigners and supermodels. So we blend in like real aliens at a Star Trek convention.

It's a good thing Max is loaded for some reason I don't care about, because we've been to every stand we've seen and brought something. Not I'm any different; I'm finishing my 4th tray of nachos.

Max suddenly looked around but did nothing else. I started playing more attention to her She was talking to Fang about the erasers "-we seem to be dealing with version 6.0

"I was thinking the same thing. This year's crop looks more human and with females which is a bummer"

I said "man, women, dog, as long as they're not bulletproof, I'm not worried"

Then Fang said some sexist joke which wasn't funny.

We then passed by a German stand and the girls got something from there. And Nudge told about the wonders of food stands.

Suddenly, Max stopped dead in her tracks, I, thinking she spotted an eraser, put my hands on to my pistols. Fang asks Max what was wrong,

Her response: "_Cookies!"_

I cocked an eyebrow while Fang stared at her in disbelief

Max then spun around to find the source and found it in a mom and pop store.

She then said "I must have Cookies" and practically ran to it with Angel in tow leaveing the rest of us watching her in looks of confusion or disbelief.

If you can't get enough Zach, I've also placed him into an RP, here's the link to it .net/forum/MAXIMUM_RIDE_RP/59645.

Now I'm not a moderator and I've only put Zach into it recently but still, it's very awesome.

Also I've been debating whether or not to skip FW. One hand: in order to do so, I'll have to read that torturing, stinky pile of crapola again, plus I don't believe in globe warming so I can't relate to over 80% of the novel, on the other: crap or no crap, it's still a part of Maximum Ride. And I'll have to think of some clever, non-copyright infringing, way to make. Brigid seam new as she appears in MAX. Tell me what you think.


End file.
